Conventional cartons may include features such as closure devices, lids, and other convenient features. Features of a certain complexity, however, may require the carton blank to be prepared in a batch process, where features or articles can be individually cut and/or glued to the carton blank. Batch processing is slow when compared to continuous processes, and may involve higher costs.